


Look What's on TV

by thelonelywriter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 13:19:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6471484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonelywriter/pseuds/thelonelywriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas happen upon a particularly <i>arousing</i> show on TV leaving them in quite the awkward situation...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look What's on TV

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Valentia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valentia/gifts).



> SO, this was done for the wonderful prompt sent to me on tumblr by the wonderful Valentia: _"Prompt: Canon fic where Dean &Cas watch a TV show with a gay couple making out (Shameless? if you know that show) and Dean and Cas both get kinda hard and they decide that if those guys on TV can get it on, why can't Dean and Cas? (probably ooc but that's okay) - Valentia ;)"_ And I tried to make it fairly in character but I, um, I kinda butchered it?? Personally, I think that this fic is a wreck and you were probably expecting like hot sex but sometimes, blowjobs just happen and what am I to do about it? ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ I just hope that at least one person enjoys this, okay? Alright, go read this mess.

Dean really shouldn't have let Cas have the remote, honestly. He should know by now that when Cas lost his grace and discovered the wonders of television programming he did not pick good shows, okay? And don't even ask Dean how the two ended up together on the couch (a little closer than usual which is weird) watching what they're watching. Which is two guys making out.

It’s not porn or anything, but it is a little racy. Dean would grab the remote from Cas but it’s on the other side of the couch and if he's being honest he's kinda enjoying it. His dick is enjoying it too.

He shifts uncomfortably next to Cas because, okay, he's aroused now and it’s probably showing by now and he really needs to just get up and get to his room.

But then, he looks over at Cas, and then Cas’ crotch and would you look at that. Cas is getting hard too.

Dean blinks. What now? But then, then Cas looks over at him, catches eye contact with Dean before glancing right at Dean's crotch. Fantastic. “Uhm,” Dean manages. Then there's a pause that is nothing but awkward. Said pause is followed by Cas grabbing Dean's face and surging forwards, slotting his lips with Dean's.

Dean makes a noise of surprise into the kiss, trying to get his wits about him because Cas is fucking _kissing him_ and what the Hell is going on? Dean doesn't pull away, he doesn't think he can. Cas’ lips are soft and sweet and everything that Dean had imagined like the million times he actually had imagined this.

Dean wouldn't admit it but he really did melt into the kiss. Cas’ hands are warm and steady against the sides of Dean's face and Dean is relishing in the warmth, the comfort of them. Dean soon enough feels Cas’ lips part, his tongue asking permission for something that Dean is not going to deny. When Cas’ tongue slips into Dean's mouth Dean is just gone. 

Dean thought that with Cas being a virgin and all that he would be a little inexperienced when it came to kissing. Nope. Apparently, Cas had learned _a lot_ from the pizza man all those years back because his tongue is literal sin. It’s hot and wet and perfect, maneuvering Dean’s mouth with finesse and a skill that makes Dean melt even more.

Cas kisses Dean until Dean is sure that the only thing he will ever taste again is the beautiful taste of Cas. When he pulls away he looks Dean straight in the eye. 

“I've wanted to do that ever since I pulled you from Hell,” Cas breathes out. Dean just gapes at him, unsure of what he really wanted to say. There’s a lot going on in his head so all that he manages is a meek,

“What?”

Cas sighs and let his hands drop back to his sides. “I've wanted you ever since I pieced your soul together,” Cas says, this time more quietly. Dean blinks again, a little unsure if his brain is processing everything right. But all he could think to say was,

“I have too.”

Cas looks up at him with wide eyes as though he didn't believe what Dean just said. “Really?” he inquires, and Dean simply nods because he's pretty sure that he can't talk. There’s another pause before Cas speaks up. “Um, can I maybe, y’know kiss you again?” he asks softly as if Dean is gonna say no. Dean's response is to take Cas’ face in his hands, pressing forwards and kissing him once more.

The kiss starts off fairly tame, but soon enough the kiss is growing furious and Dean can hear Cas making all these little noises that he wants to bottle up and keep forever. Soon enough, Cas is bringing his legs up and tucking them underneath him, pressing forwards and letting one hand creep down to Dean's crotch. Castiel pulls away from the kiss, his cheek brushing Dean's. “I can, um, help you with that if you want,” he offers and Dean can feel his stubble scraping his cheek, his voice low and tinged with want. Dean utters what has to be the most unattractive noise at the offer because Jesus Christ is this really happening? But then a thought hits him.

“Cas, have you ever even, y’know, orgasmed before?” Dean questions and Cas blushes, ducking his head and shaking it almost shamefully. Dean blinks, processing it. Cas has never even had an orgasm before. Right. Okay, less about Dean. Dean wants to make this about Cas, he wants to make this good for Cas. Dean kicks off his shoes and brings his legs up so that he can sit on his heels.

“Take this off,” Dean murmurs, tugging at the hem of Cas’ shirt. Cas doesn't question, simply pulls it over his head and tosses it aside, looking at Dean with wide, lust filled eyes after he had done so. Dean licks his lips at the sight, doing the same with his t-shirt. Once he's tossed it aside he looks Cas right in the eye. “I’m gonna take good care of you, okay?” Dean assures, and Castiel nods. Dean smiles softly and brings him in for another kiss.

They're in the middle of another heated kiss when… “Hey guys, I'm back from the grocery store. Dean, they were out of pie so- woah! Oh, um, okay,” Sam splutters as he walks in on the beautiful sight of Dean and Cas both shirtless and full on making out on the couch. Dean and Cas pull away from each other like the other is poison, and they just kinda look at Sam who blinks. “I’ll, um, I’ll just go out and take a drive,” Sam says as he turns on his heel and walks out of the room. Dean and Cas watch him walk away, glad that they at least have the bunker to themselves now.

Dean and Castiel turn back to each other and Dean leans forwards to press a kiss to the bolt of Castiel’s jaw. “Lie back,” he murmurs into Castiel’s ear, and once again Cas doesn’t question, he simply does, lying back on the couch so that his head is resting on the arm of it. Dean eyes the obvious bulge in Cas’ jeans and wastes no time getting to where he wants. He reaches his hands down and undoes the button and zipper of Cas’ jeans. “Lift up,” Dean instructs, and Castiel lifts his hips up so that Dean can pull his jeans and boxers down, Cas eventually kicking them off so that he’s completely naked and spread out for Dean like the most fucking delicious meal Dean has ever seen. Dean licks his lips once more at the sight of Cas’ cock, hard and already leaking precome.

Dean settles between Cas’ thighs and reaches a hand out, curling a fist around Cas’ cock and giving it one stroke that has a little gasp falling from Cas’ lips. Dean smiles softly at the sound and circles his thumb over the head, dipping in the slit and colleting the gathering precome. Cas watches Dean intently, his lip caught between his teeth and his eyes still wide and lust filled. Dean gives him another stroke before pulling his hand away. Cas holds back a whine at the loss and instead watches Dean slip off the couch so that he can take off his own jeans leaving both of them fully naked.

When Dean slides back onto the couch, he settles once more between Cas’ thighs. He bends down a little so that he has better access to Cas’ cock, and without warning licks a long stripe up the underside of it. “Oh,” Cas breathes out because that was actually really fucking pleasant and he would not mind one bit if Dean were to continue with that. Lucky for Cas, he does.

Dean gives a few more broad licks to the underside of Cas’ cock before he starts giving little kitten licks long the head, ones that have Cas’ breathing speeding up. Dean doesn’t tease for long though, he’s a little impatient if we’re being honest. It’s not like he’s thought about what it would feel like to have Cas’ cock in his mouth before. Pshh, what? Not at all. Nope.

Dean wraps his lips around the head of Cas’ cock and slowly slides down, taking as much as he can in his mouth. Cas breathes open mouthed at the feeling, watching Dean the whole time. He’s never felt anything like this before, nothing so heated, so arousing. It’s perfect. Cas can feel Dean’s tongue working over him, running along the underside of Cas’ cock, teasing the head, the sensitive crown of his cock. Cas can feel his lips sliding up and down the length of him and he swears that it feels so good he’s gonna explode.

“Oh, God, Dean,” Castiel mutters as his hands fist in the fabric of the couch. “Fuck,” Cas hisses as Dean makes a particularly pleasurable move with his tongue. “Oh, God, that feels amazing,” Castiel breathes out as Dean rests his hands on Cas’ hips, rubbing gentle circles into Cas’ skin with his thumbs. Dean starts humming and Cas can feel vibrations running through him and those vibrations are driving him crazy. Cas lets out a groan and Dean feels a fondness growing inside him at the fact that Cas is taking pleasure from this, that he’s the one giving Cas pleasure. Things are just the way they should be.

Dean slides his lips up and down, pulls back a little to suckle on the head and then slides back down, earning a pleased moan from Castiel. Dean realizes that he’s been ignoring Cas’ balls, so he reaches a hand out to roll them in his hand a little causing Cas to buck up into the touch. “ _Dean_ ,” Castiel pants as Dean slides a finger over Cas’ perineum. Cas is already starting to squirm beneath Dean, and the sight makes his cock jump. Then, he realizes that he’s also been abandoning his own cock because this is about Cas, not him. But that’s not to say that he can give himself a little pleasure too.

Dean takes his right hand and trails it down until it’s wrapped around his cock. He moans at the feeling, his eyelids fluttering as he gives one lazy stroke. He can tell that it’s not gonna take much to make him come what with the sight of Cas and all, so he keeps the strokes smooth and lazy, just waiting to see when Cas comes so that he can come when Cas does.

Cas seems to be on the whole coming-fairly-easily page because obviously this is his first time getting a blowjob let alone his first time _orgasming_ so it’s pretty blatant to say that he’s not gonna last very long. By the looks of him now, lip caught between his teeth, hands fisting in the fabric of the couch, his whole body seemingly squirming, his hips begging to be thrusted upwards.

Dean watches him intently, the little ministrations of him, the way his brows knit together and he occasionally drops his lip to open his mouth a little, breathe through parted lips. He’s letting out all these moans and whimpers and even whines and they’re making Dean lust for him only more.

Soon enough into it, Cas moans, “Fuck, Dean, I think that, fuck, I’m close.” 

Dean hums softly and lets his hand speed up a little as he works more on Cas, curling and flattening his tongue, pulling out all the tricks that he knows because God, he wants nothing more than to see Cas come with Dean’s name on his lips.

Cas’ moans increase as his hips start thrusting up into Dean’s mouth, and Dean can definitely tell that Cas is close. Dean is close too, he can feel it in his abdomen, a burning pleasure begging to be released. But he hold it back, he wants Cas to come first. And it’s only a few moments later that Cas is coming with a hoarse shout of Dean’s name, arching off the couch with a moan because Christ Almighty, he’s never felt anything this good in his life.

Dean groans at the sight, his hand speeding up until he’s coming just as hard as Cas, come pulsing over his fist and splattering onto the couch.

Dean finally pulls off of Cas’ softening cock, giving it a few more licks before leaning back and resting on the arm of the couch opposite of Cas who looks like he just ran a marathon. His face is flushed and his eyes are closed, his lips parted as he pants, catching his breath. “That was amazing,” Cas pants, causing Dean to laugh a little.

“I’m glad,” Dean responds. Cas opens his eyes and looks over at Dean. 

“Did you…?” he begins, and Dean just nods to the come that will likely stain the couch, and Castiel nods. There’s another pause before Cas speaks up. “Thank you,” he says quietly, and Dean tilts his head.

“For what?” Dean inquires. Castiel just smiles softly over at him.

“Well, for this and, y’know, everything else. The sacrifices that you’ve made for me, for caring for me, just for being good to me. I appreciate it,” Castiel tells Dean, and yeah, okay, Dean hates sappy moments but he can have them anyways, alright?

Dean leans forward, cupping Cas’ chin and kissing him softly. “It’s my absolute pleasure, Cas.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, let me know what you guys thought, maybe it was a hot mess, maybe it was just hot, or maybe it was just ???? [My tumblr](http://ughcas.tumblr.com) is right there in case you guys want to be friends with a literal hot mess aka me, or if you want a prompt filled, either one is super cool!!! I hope that you guys liked this and I hope that all of you guys are doing well!! <3 Xoxo


End file.
